1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining part for the pull-resistant holding of a pin-shaped contact element, comprising a housing with an accommodation space for accommodating the contact element and at least one primary securing element which protrudes into the interior of the accommodation space and can be radially deflected. The primary securing element has an axial stop against which a projection of the contact element can come to rest, so that the contact element accommodated in the accommodation space is secured in the retaining part in a pull direction opposite to an insertion direction. The invention also relates to a contact holder with a retaining part according to the invention and a pull-resistant contact element held thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A pin-shaped contact element is generally understood to mean an electrical contact, elongated in form, for transmitting electrical voltage or electrical signals, for example a contact pin, an inner conductor of a cable or similar. A pull-resistant contact element held on a retaining part cannot be pulled out of the retaining part even if a tensile force is exerted in a pull direction.
Such a retaining part can be a part of a plug connector, for example an insulating part of a plug, of a male panel connector, of a socket, of a coupler, of a female panel connector or similar, whereby the contact element, for example attached to a cable end, is held in the retaining part in such a way that, even when a tensile force is exerted on the cable, the contact element can be reliably prevented from slipping out of the retaining part.
Conventional retaining parts are known with clamping sections designed to clamp a cable or a contact element of the cable thinly between the clamping sections in a force-locking manner. However, such a clamping arrangement is not sufficiently reliable where the cable is subjected to high tensile forces. Coaxial cables or other cables with an outer conductor, for example a braided conductor, can in addition be held against an outer conductor housing of the plug connector in a pull-resistant manner via the generally particularly stable outer conductor. However, it is particularly difficult to achieve a pull-resistant fixing of cables which only have one or more comparatively thin contact pins as contact elements.
In this latter case, a pull-out protection can be provided with an axial stop against which a projection of the contact element comes to rest if a tensile force acts on the contact element in the pull direction, so that the contact element is prevented from being pulled out of the retaining part in an axial direction (both the insertion direction and also the pull direction opposite to the insertion direction run substantially parallel to the axial direction of the contact element). In order to make possible a quick and user-friendly installation of the contact element in the retaining part, the pull-out protection is designed to be radially deflectable, so that during installation the projection on the contact element can be inserted past the radially deflected shoulder into the accommodation space without any problem.
However, it has been found that, despite this pull-out protection, the contact element can become detached from the retaining part under high tensile forces.
Known from EP 1 524 730 A1 is a retaining part for the pull-resistant holding of a contact element with a housing with an accommodation space for accommodating the contact element. The retaining part according to EP 1 524 730 A1 also has a primary securing element designed to secure the contact element in a pull direction opposite to an insertion direction, and the retaining part according to EP 1 524 730 A1 has a secondary securing element designed to prevent a radial deflection of the primary securing element.
Known from EP 2 416 454 A1 is also a retaining part for the pull-resistant holding of a pin-shaped contact element with a housing with an accommodation space for accommodating the contact element. The retaining part according to EP 2 416 454 A1 also has a securing element designed to secure the contact element in a pull direction opposite to an insertion direction.
Known from US 2002/0168896 A1 is a further retaining part for the pull-resistant holding of a pin-shaped contact element with a housing with an accommodation space for accommodating the contact element. The retaining part according to US 2002/0168896 A1 also has two blocking elements designed to secure the contact element in a pull direction opposite to an insertion direction.
Known from GB 2 422 255 A is a further retaining part for the pull-resistant holding of a pin-shaped contact element with a housing with an accommodation space for accommodating the contact element which has a securing element designed to secure the contact element in a pull direction opposite to an insertion direction.